Hermina
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |relatives =Hawk (Brother) |game =Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 (Unused) |firstseen =Chapter 6: Light Inheritors |class =Pegasus Knight |mirage = |voiceby = }} Hermina is a character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. She is the substitute character for Fee if Erinys was not paired up. She is the sister of Hawk, and is supposedly a "fangirl" of the deceased Erinys and Sigurd, prompting her to join the Silessean Pegasus Squad. Her portrait appears as unused data in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. She can talk to a fake Shannan in Chapter 9 if she visits a northwest village, and she will gain three defense points (Note: This conversation can also be triggered by Jeanne). In-Game Base Stats Growth Rates |60% |30% |10% |20% |50% |50% |20% |5% |} Promotion Gains +1 +1 C }} Overall While Hermina is able to hold well on her own, the character she replaces, Fee, will always hold distinct advantages over her. Fee will always possess the Pursuit skill, while the only skill Hermina will ever possess is that of Adept. As Pegasus Knights in Genealogy of the Holy War gain the Adept skill upon promotion, Hermina starting off with said skill is essentially redundant. However, Hermina is still a good unit that can be relied on. Conversations In Chapter 6, Hermina may speak to Seliph, but nothing will result from the conversation. In Chapter 8, Arthur/Amid may speak to her if neither of them has a lover. This will result in Hermina gaining three points of HP and 100 love points with the initiator of the conversation. In Chapter 8, if Hermina speaks to Hawk, she will gain one point of luck. In Chapter 9, if Hermina visits one of the northwest villages, she may initiate a conversation with a fake Shannan, whereupon she will gain three points of defense. In the Final Chapter, after Freege is captured, if Hermina is in love with either Seliph, Arthur, or Amid, she may speak to her lover in question. This will result in said lover gaining three points of skill. Love Growths Original and replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. *Seliph: 0+2 *Leif: 0+2 *Ares: 0+2 *Shannan: 0+2 *Iuchar/Iucharba: 0+2 *Oifey: 0+2 *Hannibal: N/A *Finn: N/A *Deimne: 0+2 *Dalvin: 0+2 *Tristan: 0+2 *Hawk: -- (Not possible, since they are siblings) *Charlot: 0+2 *Asaello: 0+3 *Amid: 100+1 Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Hermina is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Hermina is a name of Spanish and Greek origin meaning "messenger". Hermina is an alternate form of Hermia, a character from the play A Midsummer Night's Dream. "Femina" is the Latin first declension feminine noun, which hereby means "woman". Gallery File:Femina (Super Tactics Book).png|Official artwork of Hermina from the Super Tactics Book. File:Femina TCG2.jpg|Hermina, as she appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Pegasus Knight. File:Femina TCG1.jpg|Hermina, as she appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Pegasus Knight. File:Femina TCG.jpg|Hermina, as she appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Falcon Knight. B12-089HN.png|Hermina as a Falcon Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B12-090N.png|Hermina as a Pegasus Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Femina-fee.gif|Hermina's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:UnusedunknownFeminaFE5.png|Hermina's possible unused portrait from Thracia 776. Hermina as a Falcon Knight.png|Hermina's battle sprite as a Falcon Knight in Genealogy of the Holy War. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters